


Are You Wearing My Pants?

by theblasphemouscontessa



Series: Best Friend Rights and Responsibilities [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship Contract, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblasphemouscontessa/pseuds/theblasphemouscontessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you wearing my pants?"<br/>"Why do you even own jeans this tight?"<br/>"Because they look good on me. Why are you wearing my pants?"<br/>"bmngtshrdedbyaswrgtr"<br/>"I didn't quite catch that."</p><p>Rule 1: I can borrow all your clothes. And your shower.</p><p>It wasn't supposed to come up quite this often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Wearing My Pants?

**Author's Note:**

> Now we get to see how the rules affect the boys' daily lives.  
> Confession: I only just started to ship the thing and am only about as familiar with the source material as your average 90's X-Men fangirl who owns every single Marvel movie currently available for legal purchase going back to before she was born (yes really) so I'm relying heavily on wiki and accepted fanon. I'm sorry.

**1\. I can borrow all your clothes. And your shower.**

Crime fighting is stinky work. If I get thrown into a sewer and your place is closer than mine, I reserve the right to let myself in and shower. And also help myself to the contents of your closet. I’m not putting back on those same clothes.

* * *

"Are you wearing my pants?"

"Why do you even have pants this tight?"

"Because they look good on me. Why are you wearing my pants?"

"bmngtshrdedbyaswrgtr"

"I didn't quite catch that."

"Because. Mine got shredded by a sewer gator. Well not a real sewer gator. A failed experiment with the features of a crocodillian that decided to move to the sewers. Honestly. Kids these days."

* * *

 

"Jesus Christ! Why are you lurking in m living room in the dark?"

"Excuse you. I was sitting here first. It got dark around me I had nothing to do with it."

"Which still doesn't explain why you are wearing nothing but a Midtown High hoodie. I didn't even know I owned a Midtown High hoodie."

"It's surprisingly soft. Though it kinda smells like you which I could do without."

"You could always try not wearing my clothes."

"But then I'd be naked and I don't think your heart could take it."

"So, why are you naked except for a hoodie in my living room? And why, upon finding yourself naked did you decide to steal a hoodie and not sweatpants?"

"Do you ever meet a girl and she seems practically perfect in every way. So you go home with her. And then she tries to eat you?"

"Still not explaining the nudity. Also, no."

"Her saliva is some kind of acid that can dissolve a lot of things designed to not be dissolved."

"..."

"Stop laughing."

"..."

"I already collected a sample for Reed. I just needed to get it out of my hair. And find clothes."

"..."

"Are you done yet?"

"Ok but why aren't you wearing pants? Who upon having their clothes dissolved by their cannibalistic one night stand goes to their best friend's place naked and then decides not to put on pants?"

"Your taste in jeans is truly tragic and my butt is not going anywhere near that substandard denim."

"But hoodies of unknown cleanliness that also happen to smell like me are totally fine?"


End file.
